


Finding My Way Back to You

by demonoftheheaven



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fem Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonoftheheaven/pseuds/demonoftheheaven
Summary: AU A century ago, Kisuke Urahara met Ichigo Shiba. Slowly, but surely, they grew to love each other deeply, but things went downhill when Kisuke was banished from the Soul Society. Now, they must defy the odds to find each other again. Pairing is Kisuke x fem Ichigo.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.
> 
> A/N: This is a genderbend. The pairing is fem Ichigo x Kisuke. If you don't like it, don't read.

Ichigo Shiba sighed in annoyance. 

“Why are you here?” she asked. 

Her adopted father and head of the Shiba clan, Isshin Shiba, looked up from the book he was reading. He was laying down on the floor of her room. Ichigo herself was at her desk, working on homework from the academy. She wore her academy uniform with an Asauchi leaning against the desk. She was visiting the Shiba mansion, taking a breather from the academy life. Her adopted father had been all too happy about it. 

“I got bored of paperwork,” Isshin said. 

“You’re a captain,” Ichigo said, her eye twitching. “You need to be more responsible.” 

“What? I can’t spend time with my own daughter?” 

“I bet Lieutenant Matsumoto is frantically looking for you because she doesn’t want to do the paperwork for you,” Ichigo muttered, writing an answer to a question. “And I’m adopted.” 

Isshin sighed and put the book down. He sat up, his captain’s haori fluttering to settle around him. 

“Cold as ever, Ichigo,” he chuckled slightly. 

Ichigo could feel his eyes on her back. She sighed and put down her writing utensil before turning around. 

“What is it now?” she asked. 

“Any closer to finding out your zanpakuto’s name?” Isshin asked. 

“Not really,” Ichigo said, glancing at the nameless blade. “But I can hear a voice; it’s faint though.” 

“That’s good,” Isshin said. “Keep this up and you’ll be offered a seat when you graduate, especially since your combat skills are the top in your class. I hope you get into my squad.” 

“So you can bother me even more than you do now? No thank you,” Ichigo said. 

Isshin pouted and fake cried. 

“My beloved daughter is so mean to me!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh shut up, goat face,” Ichigo scowled. 

“You’ll never get a husband with that scowl, Ichigo. Smile!” Isshin exclaimed. 

“Shut up!” 

Ichigo sighed, irritated now. She stood up and grabbed her sword, tucking it into the sash around her waist. Isshin watched her walk past him. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

“To train,” Ichigo said. 

“I heard your kido could use some work, especially with that exam coming up later today,” Isshin called after her. “Need some help?” 

Ichigo paused before sighing again. 

“Sure, whatever,” she said. 

Isshin grinned and sprang to his feet. He was at her side within a second. They walked into the training grounds. Isshin stood a little back as Ichigo rose her hands. 

“Hado #31: Shakkaho!” Ichigo chanted. 

The red orb of energy missed the target and destroyed the fence. Ichigo winced. 

“Well, it’s good; the only thing you need to work on is your aim,” Isshin said. 

“Maybe if you were my target, I’d aim better,” Ichigo muttered, scowling. “I’m much better at fighting and you know that.” 

Isshin pouted. 

“So mean,” he grumbled. 

Ichigo adjusted her hands and shot another red orb of energy. She destroyed half the target as well as another portion of the fence behind it. 

“You’re putting too much spiritual energy into it,” Isshin said, serious again. 

“I’ve never been good at controlling it,” Ichigo said. 

“That’d be fine for any other soul reaper in training, but you have an abnormal amount of spiritual energy,” Isshin said. “Having a large amount of spiritual energy at your disposal can be good, but only if you know how to use it.” 

“Huh, even you can be serious,” Ichigo said, smirking slightly. 

Isshin pouted again. 

“I am good at kido, Ichigo!” he exclaimed. 

Ichigo huffed. 

“I know that,” she said. “You’re not captain for nothing.” 

“Do my ears deceive me? Did my precious daughter just give me a compliment?” Isshin exclaimed dramatically. 

Ichigo scowled, glaring at him. 

“Shut up!” she shouted. 

Ichigo turned back to the targets and raised her hands. 

“Hado #31: Shakkaho!” 

She couldn’t help but smile when, this time, her target was destroyed without destroying the fence. 

“Hey! Good job!” Isshin exclaimed. “What’d you do this time?” 

“Had my hands slightly aimed to the right,” Ichigo said. “I find aiming straight at the target makes it go off aim.” 

Isshin chuckled. 

“Only you, Ichigo,” he said. 

_Hey!_

Ichigo jumped and looked around for the voice. It sounded double toned. 

“Are you all right, Ichigo?” Isshin asked. 

“I...I heard a voice,” Ichigo said. “It sounded louder this time.” 

_And about time too! Oi! I’m down here!_

Ichigo blinked and looked at the Asauchi tucked into the sash around her waist. The hilt was beginning to color a little and the blade collar was beginning to form. 

_My name is--_

Ichigo frowned when the sentence ended with a sort of static. 

_Huh. Guess you can’t hear my name just yet. But at least you can hear me clearly now. It’s progress!_

“You can hear your zanpakuto, can’t you?” 

Ichigo looked at her adopted father. He was smiling proudly. 

“Have you ever heard of Jinzen?” Isshin asked. 

“I’ve heard about it mentioned a couple of times,” Ichigo said. “Isn’t it some way to talk to your zanpakuto?” 

“Yes. Jinzen is a type of meditation to enter your inner world to speak with your zanpakuto spirit directly,” Isshin said. “Now that you can speak with your zanpakuto, how about you go meet him?” 

“How do you do it?” 

“Sit down and place your sword on your lap. Clear your mind and let yourself fall into a calm state of mind,” Isshin said. “The true form of your zanpakuto will be called forth into your inner world.” 

Ichigo took her sword out of its sheath and sat down, crossing her legs. She placed the blade onto her lap and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She heard a quiet rustle as Isshin sat down as well. Ichigo relaxed herself and let herself fall into a trance. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Ichigo appeared in a strange place. There were skyscrapers everywhere, but they were all positioned in a sideways position. She glanced around. For some reason, it seemed...familiar. 

“Like it?” a familiar double toned voice asked from behind her. 

Ichigo turned around to see a black cloaked figure. The cloaked figure spread their arms, revealing deathly pale white hands with painted black nails. 

“This is your inner world, Ichigo,” the person said. “Looks familiar, right? You’ve visited here in your dreams, but you wouldn’t remember that very clearly. I’ve been waiting to meet you.” 

“What is your name?” Ichigo asked. 

“My name is-- 

Ichigo frowned. 

“Still can’t hear it? You’re not listening,” the spirit said, sounding slightly annoyed. “I suppose these things take time, but I don’t have a lot of patience. You better be able to hear my name soon, Ichigo.” 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Ichigo gasped awake. She blinked and looked down at the blade still in her lap. 

“How was it?” Isshin asked. 

Ichigo sighed. 

“He’s a jerk,” she said. 

“He? So you have a male zanpakuto spirit. That’s kind of rare,” Isshin said. 

Suddenly, a hell butterfly fluttered came out of nowhere, flying towards Isshin. Isshin held out a finger and listened to the hell butterfly’s message. 

“Captain’s meeting,” he said. “I guess Yamamoto finally found a replacement for Captain Hikifune.” 

“Huh?” Ichigo frowned in confusion. 

“You didn’t hear? Captain Kirio Hikifune of squad 12 was promoted to the Royal Special Task Force,” Isshin said. “I’ll tell you about it later. Work on your flash step until I get back.” 

In the next second, Isshin was gone. Ichigo sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Isshin yawned tiredly in his position in the line-up.

“Tired?”  Kyoraku asked.

Isshin nodded.

“Captain, you left so much paperwork for me to do,”  Rangiku exclaimed, pouting. “You know I don’t like doing paperwork. Luckily, the new third seat was happy to do it for me!”

Isshin sighed.

“Don’t go pushing everything on that kid,  Rangiku ,” he said. “He may have graduated within a year, but that doesn’t mean you should forget your duties as a Lieutenant.”

“Try saying that again once you start doing your own duties, captain,”  Rangiku exclaimed. “Where were you anyways?”

“Training with my daughter,” he said.

“ Ichigo , right? You found her in the  Rukon District years ago and adopted her as your daughter. I heard she has extraordinary combat skills,”  Ukitake said. 

“Her  kido could still use some work,”  Isshin said, stifling another yawn. “So, did the head captain find a new captain?”

Yoruichi smirked.

“Yep,” she said.

“Who is it then?” Hiyori asked impatiently. “I want to know who I have to be forced to listen to.”

“Calm down, Hiyori. I’m sure the new captain will be here soon. Although they’re pretty late,” Shinji said.

“Shut up, baldy!” Hiyori exclaimed.

Shinji growled at her.

“I’m not bald!” he retorted.

“Captain  Hirako ,”  Aizen said. “Perhaps you should save the fighting for a later time.”

“You know who the new captain is,  Yoruichi ?”  Isshin asked, looking at the squad 2 captain.

“ Kisuke Urahara ,”  Unohana spoke up. “He is the former third seat of squad 2. I saw his  bankai personally along with Captain  Kuchiki and the head captain. It was quite the extraordinary sight.”

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and a young blond man burst through. He looked slightly panicked and awkward. He wore a captain’s  haori with the kanji and symbol of squad 12. 

“AHHH! I’m late!” he exclaimed.

The young man blinked when he noticed everyone staring at him. He smiled awkwardly.

“Um...hi...?”

“ Kisuke , stand tall and get into your position! You’re one of us now! Act like it!”  Yoruichi exclaimed.

“A former member of squad 2,”  Ukitake said. “It is nice to meet you,  Kisuke .”

Kisuke smiled shyly before making his way to his position, and just in time too. Yamamoto entered the room and took his place at the front of the room.

“Now that everyone is here, we can begin,” Yamamoto said.

\---------------------------------------------

Ichigo sighed in relief as the instructor said she had passed the  kido exam. She left the academy and went to a quiet corner, laying down. Her  zanpakuto laid next to her.

Next, she had to learn her  zanpakuto’s name and then she could graduate from the academy and get into the  Gotei 13...and hopefully not join squad 10.

Ichigo opened her eyes. She hadn’t noticed when she closed them. The sky was a clear blue color, not a cloud in sight. It reminded her of the sky in her inner world. While her inner world was kind of strange, it was also tranquil.

_ Hey. You’re pretty good at  _ _ kido _ _. _

Ichigo hummed.

“I suppose I am,” she muttered.

_ But you’re not as good as that other guy...what’d you call him?  _ _ Isshin _ _? _

“He’s my adopted father,”  Ichigo said. “And of course I’m not as good as him. The stupid goat face is a  kido master. I’m better at fighting.”

_ Maybe so, but once you learn my name, I can teach you to be even better at fighting than you are now. After all, that’s kind of my job as a  _ _ zanpakuto _ _ spirit. _

“You don’t seem very happy about that.”

_ I’m perfectly happy! It means I get to fight! _

“Something tells me you’re one of the more violent  zanpakuto spirits,”  Ichigo muttered.

She got a cackle in reply.

_ Hey look! He’s back. _

Ichigo looked over to see  Isshin walking towards her corner. She sat up, brushing a strand of her vibrant orange hair out of her face.

“Hey. How was the meeting?” she asked.

Isshin yawned and stretched.

“Good,” he said. “The new captain is  Kisuke Urahara , former third seat of squad 2.  Yoruichi nominated him herself. He’s a little timid, but he should settle into his new position soon enough. How’d your  kido exam go?”

“Passed...barely,”  Ichigo said, looking away.

Isshin chuckled.

“At least you passed; you can improve from here,” he said. “Any progress with your  zanpakuto ?”

“It hasn’t even been a day, old man,”  Ichigo said.

“The sooner you learn his name, the sooner you can graduate and become a soul reaper in the  Gotei 13.”  Isshin said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,”  Ichigo said.

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat,”  Isshin said.

“Don’t you have paperwork?”  Ichigo asked as she accepted her adopted father’s help to get up.

“I’m sure  Rangiku and Toshiro can handle it,”  Isshin said. 

“Toshiro?”

Isshin nodded as  Ichigo tucked her still nameless  zanpakuto into her sash.

“Toshiro  Hitsugaya . He graduated within one year. He’s my third seat,” he said.

“Wow,”  Ichigo said. “A prodigy; that’s rare. Th e last prodigy was that creepy snake kid.”

“You do know he’s older than you, right?”  Isshin asked, raising an eyebrow. “And his name is Gin  Ichimaru .”

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

“He’s still creepy,” she said. “I hope I don’t go into squad 5. Captain  Hirako and Lieutenant  Aizen are fine, but  Ichimaru is just plain creepy.”

Ichigo shuddered, making  Isshin laugh.

“You can always request a transfer if you do go into squad 5 ,” he said. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

\---------------------------------------------

Ichigo sighed softly. It had been about a month since she first heard her  zanpakuto’s voice. 

She cracked open an eye. She was in the courtyard of the academy. Her classmates were in the same position as she was: in the  Jinzen position. There were only two others that had managed to find the name of their  zanpakuto . They were taken outside to figure out their  zanpakuto’s ability.

Ichigo closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She felt herself go into the familiar feel of the trance-like state.

“So, you come in here again,” the double toned voice said.

It was clearer and  Ichigo knew she was in her inner world. She opened her eyes. The  zanpakuto spirit stood in front of her, still cloaked in black.

“Is that your true form?”  Ichigo couldn’t help but ask.

“No. You don’t get to see my true form until you can hear my name,” the spirit said, his tone slightly spiteful.

“Look, I don’t know if I’m really ready for any of this. I can barely do  kido . My fighting skills are good, but according to the instructors, I’m too unstructured and violent.”  Ichigo said.

“I’m not surprised,” the spirit said. “Your spiritual pressure levels are abnormally high for any soul reaper. If you can learn to control it, you’d be a force to be reckoned with. And your fighting style, as violent as it is, will only continue to get more violent, especially if I train you. I am your other half,  Ichigo . I was formed from your dark side, the side that craves fighting, the side you were forced to use in order to survive when we still lived in the  Rukon District. You suppressed it and it manifested as me, your  zanpakuto spirit. The reason why you can’t hear my name is because you don’t accept that side of you; you don’t accept me to be your  zanpakuto .”

“I did have a violent side when I was younger. It was the only way I could survive where I lived in the  Rukon District. It made me become incoherent, almost feral, always just living off of instinct. When  Isshin found me, he took me in and taught me how to be a real person. He showed me compassion and sympathy when nobody else did. I suppose that’s why I began to suppress my violent tendencies.”  Ichigo said.

“There is no getting rid of that side of you. It will always be part of you and if you can’t accept that, you will not learn my name.” the spirit said, sounding serious and patient.

“You’re right about that,”  Ichigo said quietly. “There’s no way I can suppress my violent tendencies for much longer. Sooner or later, I’ll snap and end up hurting people I care about. I have to accept it and use it to protect instead of hurt.”

“That’s the idea,” the spirit said. “I think you’re ready now,  Ichigo .” 

The black cloak seemed to dissolve, revealing the spirit’s true form.

“My name is...”

Ichigo gasped awake. She stood and walked to the front of the room. An instructor guided her to another courtyard.

“Go on,” the instructor said, smiling slightly.

Ichigo held the blade up, looking at it.

“Kill... Zangetsu !”

The blade exploded into a white light. When the light died down, she held a pitch black blade in her hands. It was large and heavy, but  Ichigo held it effortlessly. The blade didn’t have a hilt, instead having black wrappings with a long cloth tail. The large blade had a strange outline that seemed like another blade in the middle with a smaller hole within.

“I’ve never seen a  shikai like that, but congratulations!  Ichigo Shiba , you have officially graduated from the academy,” the instructor said, smiling.

Ichigo smiled a tiny smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo was given a shikakusho. She changed into it before grabbing her zanpakuto. It was back in its katana form. Before she entered the academy, Isshin had taught her how to control her massive spirit energy reservoirs so she wouldn’t be wielding a zanpakuto the size of a skyscraper. The blade’s hilt was black with dark red crisscrosses. There was a small thin chain that hung off end of the hilt, the metal circles only big enough to fit a single finger through. The blade collar was black as well and was in a rectangle-like shape with tiny carvings into the metal. When her zanpakuto had turned back, the blade was remained silver, but it was slightly darker now. She tucked her zanpakuto into the white sash before running out to join her fellow graduates. 

“Congratulations for graduating. You are now official soul reapers.” one of the instructors said, smiling. “You have all worked hard and it has paid off.” 

They were handed a sheet of paper. 

“These are your squad assignments. If you don’t like them, you can request a transfer later.” the instructor continued. “Report within thirty minutes to your new squad. You are free to go now.” 

Ichigo walked out of the academy, paper in hand. 

“Ichigo!” she heard Isshin yell. 

Ichigo looked over to see Isshin waving at her wildly. He was walking with two others. She recognized the two of them as Yoruichi Shihoin and Rangiku Matsumoto. Ichigo waved back and flash stepped over. Isshin hugged her tightly. 

“You graduated! I’m so proud of you!” he exclaimed, squeezing the life out of his daughter. 

Ichigo wheezed and managed to plant a knee in her father’s stomach, kicking him away. 

“Damn it, goat face! I can’t breathe!” she exclaimed, panting to catch her breath. 

Isshin had a hand curled around his stomach. 

“Nice kick,” he groaned out. 

Yoruichi laughed. 

“So, you have a zanpakuto and now you’re an official soul reaper,” she said. “Which squad were you assigned to?” 

“I haven’t looked yet,” Ichigo said. 

Rangiku stole the paper from Ichigo. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Ichigo exclaimed. 

Rangiku evaded her and looked at the paper. 

“Squad 12,” she said. 

Yoruichi blinked before smiling. 

“So, your captain is Kisuke,” she said. “He’s very nice, so don’t worry, Ichigo. Although you may have to get used to all the renovations he’s done to squad 12. He’s turned it into a research institute with permission from the head captain.” 

“Research? I don’t do research,” Ichigo said. 

“Hey look, you’ve even been assigned a seat already.” Rangiku spoke up again. “You were probably placed in squad 12 because they needed the seat filled and you fit the bill.” 

“What?” Ichigo exclaimed. “Already?” 

Ichigo snatched the paper from the strawberry blonde and looked at the paper. Sure enough, it was stated she was assigned to squad 12 as the twelfth seat. 

“You’re right in the middle,” Yoruichi said, peering over the orange haired girl’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll walk with you to squad 12.” 

“Me too!” Isshin exclaimed. “Can’t miss my daughter’s first day!” 

Ichigo groaned as the four of them walked towards the squad 12 barracks. 

“What’s Captain Urahara like?” Ichigo asked Yoruichi. 

“He can be pretty shy around new people, but he’ll warm up to you soon enough. He’s very smart too. When he was still in squad 2, he was the head of the Detention Unit and my third seat. He’s a good man, Ichigo. You’ll like him.” Yoruichi said. 

“We’ll see about that,” Ichigo said, sighing. 

They got to the squad 12 barracks. Yoruichi knocked on the door. A few minutes, the door opened. A short girl glared at them. 

“What?” she demanded. 

“We’re here to drop off a new member of squad 12,” Yoruichi said, smiling. “Is Kisuke around?” 

The girl scowled and stepped out fully. 

“He’s busy doing something in his office right now,” she said. “I’ll take the new member.” 

Isshin nudged Ichigo forward. Ichigo bowed in greeting. 

“Ichigo Shiba,” she said before holding out the paper. 

The girl took it and scanned it. 

“So, you’re the new twelfth seat,” she said. “Well, come on in, I guess.” 

Ichigo followed the girl into the barracks. Isshin waved goodbye to her as the doors closed. 

“I’m Hiyori Sarugaki, Lieutenant of squad 12,” the girl said. 

They entered the main building. Hiyori went over to a door and knocked on it. 

“Oi! Come out!” she shouted. 

The door opened and a bleary looking man poked his head out. His blond hair was messy. He wore a captain’s haori that was slightly wrinkled. His zanpakuto was tucked into the sash around his waist. He yawned. 

“What is it, Hiyori?” he mumbled tiredly. 

“Wake up, idiot! We have a new member,” Hiyori exclaimed. 

The man blinked and turned to look at Ichigo. He blinked a few more times. Then, he straightened and smiled kindly. 

“Hello, I’m Kisuke Urahara, captain of squad 12,” he said. 

“Ichigo Shiba, the new twelfth seat,” Ichigo said, bowing her head in greeting. 

“Shiba? So you’re related to Isshin,” Kisuke said. 

“He is my adopted father,” Ichigo said. 

“Well, it’s good to have you here, Ichigo. I can call you that, right?” 

“I don’t mind,” Ichigo replied. 

Kisuke’s smile widened. 

“Well, Hiyori can show you around. I’m a little busy right now, but once I’m free, we can have another talk to get to know each other better,” he said. 

Hiyori sighed before grabbing Ichigo’s sleeve. 

“Lazy butt,” she muttered. 

Hiyori showed Ichigo around the lab and then the barracks. 

“You don’t really need to know what’s going on here; you’ll learn it on the job,” Hiyori said. “Do you see that guy?” 

Hiyori pointed to a pale white man with dark blue hair and an overall strange appearance. 

“Yeah,” Ichigo said. 

“Stay far away from him. He’s dangerous,” Hiyori said. “The only thing keeping that guy in line is the captain. He was originally in the Maggot’s Nest, the prison underneath squad 2.” 

“What’s his name?” 

“Mayuri Kurotsuchi,” Hiyori said. “He’s smart, on par with the captain, but his methods are unethical.” 

“I see,” Ichigo said. 

“So, you’re one of the Shiba clan; no wonder Captain Shiba was with you,” Hiyori said. “He must’ve been real proud.” 

“He almost suffocated me in his happiness,” Ichigo said, scowling. “I had to kick him in the stomach to get him to let me go.” 

Hiyori chuckled. 

“I like you, Ichigo,” she said. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” 

“Call me Hiyori,” Hiyori said. “You kicked a captain level soul reaper in the stomach. That earns my respect. It means you don’t take crap from anyone, even if they’re of a higher rank than you. You’ll fit in well here.” 

Ichigo smiled slightly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo had been in squad 12 for three weeks now. She had become good friends with Hiyori and they worked together and also had an occasional spar. Ichigo was a quick learner when it came to learning on the job. She was finishing up a report when she heard Hiyori groan in boredom. Ichigo looked over, pausing for a second. 

“What’s wrong, Hiyori?” she asked. 

“Just bored,” Hiyori said. “We haven’t sparred in a week.” 

Ichigo rolled her eyes. She finished her report. 

“Well, I’m done with my report now. Let’s go,” she said, grabbing her zanpakuto. 

Hiyori perked up and grabbed her own zanpakuto. They took off the lab coats and walked into the courtyard. 

“You never told me what your shikai is,” Hiyori said. 

“I would show you, but we’re not allowed to release our zanpakuto unless there is an emergency,” Ichigo said. “You’ll have to settle for a spar.” 

“I know that,” Hiyori grumbled, taking out her zanpakuto. 

Ichigo pulled out her own zanpakuto, the small and thin chain tinkling softly. Hiyori let out a battle cry and lunged forward. Ichigo blocked easily. She shoved Hiyori away and attacked next. Hiyori grunted as she blocked and parried. 

“Damn, have you gotten stronger?” she exclaimed. 

“Have I? I didn’t notice,” Ichigo said as she blocked a jab at her side. 

“Your spiritual pressure is somehow stronger,” Hiyori said. “Were you restraining it before, Ichigo?” 

“I’ve been told that I have an abnormal amount of spiritual pressure,” Ichigo said, ducking under a swing. 

Hiyori leaned back to avoid getting cut and kicked Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo grunted as she leapt back. 

“That was a dirty move!” she exclaimed. 

Hiyori smirked. 

“There’s no such thing as a fair fight,” she said. “And besides, you’ve got more spiritual pressure than me, so I would say this is fair enough.” 

“Fine, if that’s how you want it,” Ichigo said. 

She tossed her blade into the air and caught it by the small chain with her index finger. She spun it around quickly. 

“What’s that supposed to do?” Hiyori asked. 

“Just something I’ve seen my zanpakuto spirit do. He’s right about it being fun,” Ichigo said. 

Hiyori snorted. 

“Yeah, as long as you don’t accidentally let go and impale someone on it,” she said. 

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of her zanpakuto and lunged forward, a crazed grin on her face. Hiyori’s eyes widened as she just barely managed to block the quick attack; it was much faster than any of Ichigo’s previous attacks. Hiyori glanced down at her friend’s zanpakuto. She could suddenly feel a bloodthirsty energy from it. 

“Ichigo, wait!” she exclaimed. 

She blocked and parried. Ichigo continued to attack, her spiritual pressure rising slowly, but it was beginning to get to the point where Hiyori could feel the crushing effects. 

Hiyori was kicked back and Ichigo leapt forward. Hiyori tensed. Suddenly, there was a flash of white. Ichigo’s blade flew out of her hand and landed to the side, hilt up, stabbed into the ground. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” Kisuke said, sheathing his zanpakuto. “You okay, Hiyori?” 

“Y-yeah,” Hiyori said, standing up. 

Ichigo blinked and looked at her hand before looking at her zanpakuto. 

“Ichigo? Are you all right?” Kisuke asked. “Your spiritual pressure increased and darkened without any warning. It had a lot of effect on some of the other members.” 

“I’m fine. I don’t know what came over me,” Ichigo said. “I’m sorry, Captain Urahara, Hiyori.” 

“Your increase in spiritual pressure and speed just caught me off guard for a second,” Hiyori said. “But your zanpakuto; I could feel bloodlust coming from it.” 

“That would be my zanpakuto spirit,” Ichigo said. “He’s a manifestation of my violent side, which I had suppressed before I entered the academy.” 

“I see,” Kisuke said. “Ichigo, your spiritual pressure is on par with a lieutenant’s. But something tells me you were still holding back.” 

“Seriously?” Hiyori asked. “Geez Ichigo, you’re kinda scary.” 

“You guys,” Kisuke shook his head. “Aren’t you supposed to be using wooden swords to train?” 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Hiyori snorted. “Besides, we didn’t release our zanpakuto, so technically, we didn’t do anything wrong. Not to mention, it’s more practical to use real swords.” 

Ichigo smiled sheepishly at Kisuke. She then went over to her zanpakuto and sighed. She grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of the earth. A cackle went through her mind. 

_Good fight,_ _Ichigo_ _! Come in here and fight me sometime, all right?_

Ichigo rolled her eyes at Zangetsu’s antics. She sheathed the blade and turned back to Hiyori and Kisuke. 

“You two seem to getting along very well. I’m glad to see that,” Kisuke said before turning to his lieutenant. “Hiyori, you’re needed inside.” 

“What for?” Hiyori asked. 

“Mayuri will tell you,” Kisuke said. 

Hiyori grumbled as she went inside. Kisuke looked back at Ichigo and smiled. 

“Ichigo, may I speak to you for a moment?” 

Ichigo watched Kisuke with a wary look in her chocolate brown eyes. 

“Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble,” Kisuke said. “I just want to talk. I’m sorry I haven’t been available recently, but the head captain has asked me to look into a series of strange Hollows that have been appearing recently. It’s kept me quite busy. Anyways, please come with me.” 

Ichigo followed Kisuke out of the barracks. 

“What I’m about to show you, only Yoruichi and I know of its existence,” Kisuke said. “I’m showing it to you because I want to see something from you.” 

“What do you want to see?” Ichigo asked. 

“Your zanpakuto’s shikai,” Kisuke said. “Call it a curiosity. However, something tells me it is more powerful than the average shikai. Everyone in the Seireitei would know if you released your zanpakuto.” 

Kisuke led her to an underground passage. Ichigo looked around, awed that a place so huge managed to fit down here without anyone knowing about it. 

“Yoruichi already gave me the thumbs up to show you this place,” Kisuke said. “She’s taken a liking to you. We’re hidden down here, so go on and release your shikai. Nobody will know except me.” 

Ichigo nodded and unsheathed her zanpakuto. 

“Kill, Zangetsu,” she said. 

The blade exploded in a bright white light. When it faded, Ichigo stood with her shikai. The black blade gleamed in the light and the black wrappings flapped in the wind, curling around her arm slightly. 

“How fascinating,” Kisuke said, peering at the black blade closer. “It isn’t like any other shikai I’ve ever seen. I can sense the bloodlust from the blade even clearer now.” 

Kisuke took out his own zanpakuto. 

“Let’s have a duel, Ichigo,” he said. “I wish to see your abilities firsthand.” 

Ichigo nodded and leapt forward. Kisuke leapt back and pointed his zanpakuto at her as it transformed into its released state. 

“Scream, Benihime,” he exclaimed. 

Ichigo leapt out of the way of the destructive crimson beam. They locked swords. Kisuke looked calm; his expression hadn’t changed the whole time. Ichigo scowled slightly at that. 

“Why the scowl?” Kisuke asked. “You look better without it.” 

That only made Ichigo scowl deeper. She shoved Kisuke away and held out a hand. 

“Hado #31: Shakkaho,” she said. 

Kisuke dodged the red orb as he sent another crimson beam towards her. Ichigo cut through the beam with her zanpakuto. 

_Behind you!_

Ichigo whirled around just in time to see another crimson beam coming at her; she didn’t have time to lift up her large shikai. 

_Use the smaller blade!_

Ichigo frowned, but her hand seemed to move on its own. She touched her zanpakuto, right where the small hole was. A second, smaller blade came out and she used it to cut the crimson beam in half. 

Ichigo lowered both blades before looking down to study the smaller blade. 

“Dual blades?” Kisuke asked, walking closer. 

“I didn’t know,” Ichigo said. “Zangetsu didn’t think to inform me about it until now.” 

“Your zanpakuto is a very interesting one. I look forward to seeing your progress,” Kisuke said. 

Kisuke yawned and stretched. 

“Well, it’s getting quite late. I think we should call it a day,” he said. “Maybe we can duel again in the future?” 

Ichigo nodded. 

“I’d like that,” she said. 

“By the way, good job on the kido spell,” Kisuke said. “It could use a little work, but you’re proficient at it.” 

They climbed out of the underground training grounds. 

“Ichigo, I trust you won’t tell anyone about this place,” Kisuke said. 

“I won’t,” Ichigo said. “But if you would allow it, I would like to use it to train.” 

“Go ahead,” Kisuke said, his smile widening. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kisuke groaned as he flopped onto the ground of the squad 2 barracks. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. 

“So, tell me again why you’re here,” she said. 

“Yoruichi, I’m a wreck,” Kisuke said. “And I can’t figure out what’s bothering me!” 

Yoruichi tilted her head, much like a cat. She studied Kisuke for a long time before snorting in laughter. Kisuke lifted his head from the ground to look at his friend. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. 

“You’re so dense sometimes, I swear,” Yoruichi sighed, shaking her head fondly. “You know, I visited your squad three times the last two weeks.” 

Kisuke blinked in surprise. 

“You did? I didn’t see you,” he said. 

“You were too busy,” Yoruichi said. 

“Well, yeah, I’m busy with my research, but that doesn’t explain why I didn’t see you.” Kisuke said. 

“Oh, you weren’t busy with research, Kisuke,” Yoruichi said. “Those three times I visited was when Hiyori and Ichigo were sparring in the courtyard. You were always watching them. You never intervened until the last time. You even asked me if you could show Ichigo the secret underground training area. You’ve never done that for anyone else.” 

“Yoruichi, what are you trying to say?” Kisuke asked, sighing in exasperation. 

“Lady Yoruichi is trying to say you have feelings for Ichigo,” a new voice said. 

Kisuke blinked and looked over to see Sui-Feng standing in the doorway. She bowed, a tray with a teacup in her hands. 

“My apologies for butting in,” she said. 

“No problem; you spoke the truth, Sui-Feng,” Yoruichi said, chuckling. “Come on in.” 

Sui-Feng walked in and set the tray down. 

“Thanks,” Yoruichi said, taking the tea. “Have a seat, Sui-Feng.” 

Sui-Feng sat down on the other side of Yoruichi as the purple haired captain sipped at her tea. Kisuke remained on the ground, staring at the ceiling. 

“Feelings? For Ichigo?” Kisuke frowned. 

“Anyone can see that you’re fond of Ichigo,” Yoruichi said. “I mean, she’s a likeable person, although she could stand to talk and socialize and smile more. The point is, you’re beginning to like her, and not in the way we other soul reapers do.” 

“Are you saying I’m falling in love with Ichigo? That’s absurd,” Kisuke said, sitting up. “Not to mention, if Isshin heard you saying that, he’d skewer me. He’s the overprotective type.” 

“You may think it’s absurd right now, but give it time and you’ll realize it yourself,” Yoruichi said. “You told me you were a wreck. I gave you an answer of why you felt that way.” 

Kisuke looked at the ground, tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

“Take some time to think about it, but don’t take too long,” Yoruichi said. “Someone could take Ichigo from you before you even have a chance. You wouldn’t want that, right?” 

Kisuke blushed and he stood up hurriedly. 

“I’m going to go now,” he said, walking out quickly. 

Yoruichi laughed and turned to Sui-Feng. 

“He’s a dense one, isn’t he?” she stated. 

Sui-Feng nodded in agreement. 

“Do you think Ichigo likes him too?” she asked. 

“Hmm...I think Ichigo is fond of him,” Yoruichi said. “It’s harder to read Ichigo since I haven’t known her as long as I have Kisuke. Plus, she doesn’t seem to be the type to be all that good with emotions, much like Kisuke. Perhaps I should pay a visit to Isshin, ask him if Ichigo has changed a little recently. He’s the closest one to her, so he’ll know even the slightest change. Yeah, that sounds good.” 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Ichigo was cleaning the lab when a hell butterfly flew in. It flew over to her and hovered in front of her. Ichigo blinked in surprise before holding up a finger. The hell butterfly landed and played its message. Once it was done, Ichigo lowered her hand as the hell butterfly flew away. 

“What was that about?” Hiyori asked from behind her. 

Ichigo turned to her friend. 

“I’ve been summoned to the squad 1 barracks,” she said. “That’s all it said.” 

“Well, you better get going then,” Hiyori said. “I’ll tell the captain.” 

Ichigo nodded in thanks as Hiyori took the broom from her. Ichigo flash stepped out of the squad 12 barracks and made her way quickly to the squad 1 barracks. She knocked on the doors. A squad 1 member opened the door. 

“Ichigo Shiba, I’ve been summoned,” Ichigo said. 

She was directed inside and led to an office. Lieutenant Chijiro Sasakibe looked up from where he was working on paperwork. 

“Ah, twelfth seat Ichigo Shiba of squad 12, thank you for coming,” he said. 

Ichigo bowed in respect. 

“Lieutenant Sasakibe,” she said. 

“I called you here because I have looked over the reports of the recent graduates from the academy, including yours. It states you have one of the highest scores in combat.” Sasakibe said. “Therefore, I am giving you the option of transferring to another squad more suited to your skills. My apologies for being blunt, but you don’t seem cut out for research.” 

“I have been getting restless.” Ichigo admitted. “Perhaps it is best I transfer to a squad where my skills will be utilized.” 

Sasakibe nodded. He held out a paper. Ichigo took it and scanned it. Her eyes widened slightly. 

“Are you sure about this, sir?” she asked. “I don’t doubt your decisions, but...” 

“I understand your hesitation, but I think your skills will flourish greatly in this squad,” Sasakibe said. 

Ichigo hesitated before nodding in acceptance. Sasakibe intertwined his fingers together. 

“Your new captain will be notified. You are to report to your new squad tomorrow morning,” Sasakibe said. 

Ichigo bowed and left the office. She folded the paper and tucked it into her shikakusho before flash stepping back to the squad 12 barracks. Hiyori was yelling at Kisuke, who was just smiling sheepishly. Ichigo stepped into the laboratory. Kisuke was the first to see her. 

“Ah Ichigo, you’re back,” Kisuke said, turning to look at the orange haired soul reaper. 

Hiyori stopped yelling and looked at her friend. 

“That was quick. So, what’d they want?” she asked. 

Ichigo took out the paper and walked forward, holding the paper out to Kisuke. 

“I’ve been transferred to another squad,” she said. 

Kisuke took the paper. 

“What?! To where?!” Hiyori demanded. 

“Squad 11, under Captain Zaraki.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“That barbaric squad? I heard the new captain is absolutely ruthless, merciless in a battle. He just barely became a captain and he already has a reputation! And you’ve been transferred there?” Hiyori exclaimed. 

“Hiyori, you know I’m not cut out for research,” Ichigo said. 

“Yeah, I know that, but seriously. Squad 11 of all places?!” Hiyori exclaimed. “You’re going to become one of those guys that’s all brawn and no brains! Not to mention, you’re being transferred only after three weeks of being a squad member.” 

“Now, now, Hiyori, calm down,” Kisuke said. "You are allowed to visit her, you know.” 

“Yeah, I’m going to a different squad, not a different country,” Ichigo added. 

Hiyori scowled. 

“You better visit,” she said, pointing at Ichigo. 

“You’re my friend, Hiyori. Why wouldn’t I visit?” Ichigo smiled slightly. 

Hiyori huffed, but seemed satisfied with her answer. 

“Well, it was nice having you in my squad, Ichigo,” Kisuke said. “Please feel free to come over anytime.” 

Ichigo nodded and smiled. 

“I will,” she said. “Thank you for having me, Captain Urahara.” 

\-------------------------------------------- 

Ichigo took a deep breath before knocking on the doors to squad 11. It took a few moments before the doors opened. 

“What do you want?” the burly soul reaper demanded. 

“I’ve been transferred to squad 11,” Ichigo said, holding out the paper. 

The soul reaper glanced at the paper before opening the door wider. 

“I’ll take you to see the captain then,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Ichigo replied. 

Ichigo walked through the barracks, noting that most of the members of squad 11 were all men. 

“Hey!” 

Ichigo and her guide paused. A tall bald man followed by an effeminate man were walking towards them. 

“Who’s this? A new transfer?” the bald man asked. 

“Yes, I’m taking her to see Captain Zaraki now,” Her guide said. 

The bald man looked at Ichigo. 

“We’ll take over from here,” he said. “The captain just left a few minutes ago for a patrol.” 

The burly soul reaper bowed his head and walked away. 

“My, you are rather beautiful. Why were you transferred to squad 11?” the effeminate man asked. 

“Perhaps you should introduce yourselves first,” Ichigo said instead, not displaying any emotion. 

“Fair enough,” the bald man said, smirking. “I’m Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of squad 11.” 

“Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat,” the effeminate man said, flicking his hair. 

“Ichigo Shiba,” Ichigo said. 

“Shiba, eh? So, you’re related to Captain Shiba,” Ikkaku said. 

“He is my adopted father. Is that important?” 

“No,” Ikkaku said. “If you can fight well, you’ll fit in just fine here in squad 11.” 

“Like Ikkaku said earlier, Captain Zaraki just went off to fight a couple of Hollows in the Rukon District,” Yumichika said. “He’ll be back shortly. In the meantime, how about you show us your skills?” 

“I’ll be your opponent.” Ikkaku said, grinning eagerly. 

Ichigo nodded in acceptance to the duel and followed the two seated officers to the courtyard. Ikkaku began doing a strange dance. Ichigo blinked. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“It’s my Lucky dance. I do it before every dance,” Ikkaku said. 

“It makes you look like a moron,” Ichigo said bluntly. 

Ikkaku scowled and drew his zanpakuto. 

“Oh, I’ll make you pay for that, Shiba! Bring it!” he exclaimed. 

Ichigo smirked slightly and unsheathed her zanpakuto. 

“With pleasure, Madarame,” she replied. 

With that, Ikkaku and Ichigo charged at each other. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Kenpachi entered the squad 11 barracks, his zanpakuto resting on a shoulder. Yachiru was peeking over his shoulder as usual. His squad greeted him. 

“Welcome back, Captain Zaraki!” 

Kenpachhi grunted in acknowledgement. He looked around and frowned. 

“Where’s Ikkaku and Yumichika?” he asked in his gruff deep voice. 

“Captain, we got another transfer. Third seat Madarame is dueling her right now.” 

“A new transfer? I think I remember getting a message about that yesterday,” Kenpachi said. “Where are they?” 

“In the courtyard, sir.” 

Kenpachi walked through the barracks and opened the door to the courtyard. He joined Yumichika on the patio. 

“Ah, Captain Zaraki, you’re back,” Yumichika said. 

Kenpachi studied the scene before him. Ikkaku and an orange haired young woman were fighting each other furiously. 

“How long have they been fighting?” Kenpachi asked. 

“Since you were gone,” Yumichika said. “So, about twenty minutes.” 

Yumichika hummed thoughtfully as he turned his attention back to the battle. 

“She’s a good fighter, that’s for sure. But her fighting style is unstructured, unpredictable,” he said. “That makes her dangerous.” 

“What’s her name?” Kenpachi asked. 

“Ichigo Shiba.” 

“Interesting,” Kenpachi said. 

“I like her!” Yachiru exclaimed. “She’s pretty and it’s about time another girl joined squad 11!” 

Kenpachi grunted as he continued to watch the fight. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Ikkaku grinned, wiping some sweat and blood from his forehead. 

“Damn, you’re good,” he said. 

Ichigo huffed, shifting her grip on her zanpakuto. 

“You’re pretty good yourself,” she said. 

“So why were you transferred? And where did you transfer from anyways?” Ikkaku asked curiously. 

“I transferred from squad 12.” 

Ikkaku blinked in surprise. 

“Seriously? The research and development squad?” he asked. “How’d you get in there?” 

“I believe it was random, but anything’s better than squad 10 and squad 5.” Ichigo said. 

They attacked each other again. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Ikkaku exclaimed, ducking under a fast swipe at his head. 

“I refuse to be under the command of my father,” Ichigo said, dodging a stab to her shoulder. “And I don’t mind squad 5, but I don’t like that creepy guy that’s third seat.” 

Ikkaku snorted. 

“Strange reason to dislike squad 5, but okay,” he said. 

Ichigo lunged forward and jumped up, smashing her feet into Ikkaku’s face. Ikkaku stumbled and held his nose. Ichigo landed on her feet lightly. 

“Learned that one from my friend, Hiyori,” Ichigo said. “It’s also very effective on my father when he tries to hug the life out of me.” 

“You broke my nose!” Ikkaku exclaimed. 

“Payback for yanking my hair earlier,” Ichigo said, smirking. 

“All right, you two, that’s enough,” Yumichika called over. “Captain Zaraki’s here.” 

Ikkaku and Ichigo looked over. 

“Captain, you’re back!” Ikkaku exclaimed, still holding his broken and bloodied nose. 

“You got a broken nose from a kick to the face?” Kenpachi asked. 

“Not funny, captain! Ichigo kicks really hard!” Ikkaku exclaimed defensively. 

“Oh? We’re on a first name basis already?” 

“Shut up!” Ikkaku glared at the orange haired woman. 

Kenpachi snorted in amusement. 

“I like her,” he said. 

Yumichika was snickering at Ikkaku. 

“You fight well,” Kenpachi said, looking at Ichigo. “I think you’ll fit in very well here.” 

Ichigo bowed slightly. 

“Thank you for having me, Captain Zaraki.” 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three years since then. Ichigo’s skills only continued to grow. She had focused on honing her skills through duels with her fellow squad members in those three years, not paying attention to anything else besides the occasional visit to squad 12 to see Hiyori and Kisuke and to squad 10 to see her father. A month ago, she had been given the sixteenth seat after beating the former seated officer in a duel. Yumichika had taken a liking to her and often made her sit still so he could experiment different hair styles using her hair. Ikkaku kept challenging her to duels to get even for her breaking his nose. 

Currently, Ichigo had just finished training and was on her way back to the Shiba estate. Her vibrant orange hair was almost midback now and braided into a crown on her head, courtesy of Yumichika. 

“Ichigo!” 

Ichigo acted on instinct and ducked. A small figure flew over her head and landed on her other side. Ichigo straightened and smiled when she saw it was Hiyori. 

“Hiyori! How are you?” she asked. 

“You forgot to visit me last month!” Hiyori exclaimed, crackling her knuckles. 

Ichigo held up her hands, smiling sheepishly. 

“Sorry, I was busy that day. I beat a seated officer and took his place,” she said. 

Hiyori raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh?” 

Ichigo nodded. 

“I’m sixteenth seat,” she said. “Not very impressive, but I’m working on it.” 

“Impressive enough, although you’re right; you could’ve done better with you honing your skills for three years.” Hiyori said. 

“I want to work my way up, like a proper officer, not jump straight to a higher rank,” Ichigo said. 

“Yeah, sure. Anyways, what’s with that hairdo?” Hiyori eyed Ichigo’s hairdo. 

“Oh, this is Yumichika’s work,” Ichigo said. “He likes to style my hair and since he does a pretty good job, I let him do it. It keeps my hair out of my face too.” 

“It looks...different,” Hiyori said. “A good different though. So, what are you up to now?” 

“I’m off to visit the Shiba mansion,” Ichigo said. 

“Can I come with you?” 

“Sure,” Ichigo said. 

They walked past the barracks. 

“You know, the captain’s been awfully sulky since you left,” Hiyori said. 

“Why do you say that? I was only there for three weeks.” Ichigo said. 

“He smiled a lot more around you,” Hiyori said. “And sometimes, when we’re summoned to captain meetings, I have to drag him past the squad 11 barracks. He passes by there as often as possible.” 

“Why would he do that?” Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion. 

“Man, you’re oblivious too,” Hiyori said, sighing. “That moron likes you! And I think you like him just as much!” 

Ichigo blinked several times, her cheeks flushed a pale pink color. 

“Yeah right,” she exclaimed, slightly flustered. “I doubt that, Hiyori. Don’t be insane!” 

“I’m not joking, Ichigo,” Hiyori said, uncharacteristically serious. “Anyone can see it. Trust me, Ichigo; that idiot is in love with you, and he’s only fallen more for you in the past few years. I mean, you are beautiful. And you’re strong. And you smile a lot around him too; I can see you sneaking peeks at him after our monthly duels.” 

Ichigo blushed even more and she turned away. 

“I’ll believe when I see it for myself,” she said. 

Hiyori snorted. 

“Race you!” she exclaimed, flash stepping ahead. 

“Hey!” Ichigo flash stepped after her. “Do you even know where you’re going?!” 

\--------------------------------------------- 

“Why am I wearing this again?” Hiyori grumbled, tugging at the sleeve of her brand new kimono. 

Ichigo shrugged. She looked perfectly comfortable in her own kimono. Her relatives had been ecstatic to see her and even more so when they saw Hiyori. They had forced them into all sorts of kimonos before deciding on the ones they were currently wearing. 

“There’s a festival coming up soon. It wouldn’t be right to show up in the uniform of a soul reaper,” she said. “At least now, you don’t have to buy anything.” 

Hiyori grumbled. 

“I guess it’s nice,” she muttered reluctantly. “But the festival is in three weeks!” 

Ichigo smiled slightly. 

“Then we’re already prepared for it,” she replied. 

Ichigo wore a deep red kimono with golden flower patterns lining the hem, sleeves, and collar, lined with sequins along with a golden colored sash around the waist. It was fairly simple, but elegant. Hiyori wore an ocean blue kimono with sequin patterns along the end of the sleeves and collar and hem, with a purple-blue sash tied around her waist. Their hair remained untouched, although Ichigo had a small pale pink lily flower tucked behind her ear. Their shikakusho were folded neatly and tucked into their kimonos. They both had tucked their zanpakuto into the sash around their waists. 

“Well, I’m going to get out of this kimono.” Hiyori said. “If Shinji saw me in this, he’d spread it around like wildfire.” 

Ichigo chuckled. 

“Promise me you’ll wear it at the festival,” she said. 

“Why should I?” Hiyori glared at her. 

“Do it or I will tell everyone about you wearing it instead of Captain Hirako,” Ichigo said. 

“You’re a sadist, you know that?” 

Ichigo smiled sweetly. 

“If I have to wear this to the festival, you do too. It’s only fair we suffer together,” she said. “That’s what friends are for, right?” 

Hiyori grumbled. 

“Fine, I’ll wear it,” she growled out. 

“I’ll hold you to your word.” Ichigo said. “I’ll see you later.” 

“See ya!” 

Hiyori flash stepped back. Ichigo continued on her way back to the squad 11 barracks. As she neared the barracks, she saw a white clad figure near the doors. She frowned and peered closer. She saw the figure was wearing a captain’s haori. As she walked closer, she could clearly see the symbol and kanji on the haori. She felt something in her stomach flutter slightly. 

“Captain Urahara?” 

Kisuke jumped and whirled around. 

“Ichigo!” he exclaimed. “Hi!” 

Kisuke blinked and took in Ichigo’s new appearance. He blushed slightly. Ichigo ducked her head slightly, suddenly feeling shy and self-conscious about her appearance. 

“What are you doing here? Did you need to see Captain Zaraki?” Ichigo asked, walking closer. 

Kisuke stepped back slightly, too shy to look her in the eyes or to say anything else. 

“Captain Urahara?” Ichigo asked, stepping closer. 

That only made Kisuke blush a deeper red before he flash stepped away. Ichigo blinked from the abrupt disappearance of her former captain before she smiled, chuckling slightly. He was rather cute when flustered. Ichigo blinked as she realized what she had thought. 

“Guess Hiyori was right after all,” she muttered, blushing slightly. 

Ichigo entered the barracks. Some of the squad members took one look at her as she passed and promptly gaped in shock. Ichigo ignored their stares. She entered the courtyard where she felt Kenpachi’s spiritual pressure. She stepped out onto the patio. Kenpachi was fighting Ikkaku. Yumichika watched from the sidelines with Yachiru next to him. Yachiru looked at her and squealed. 

“Ichi! You look so cute!” she exclaimed, jumping up and running over. 

Yachiru jumped onto Ichigo’s back, climbing up so she was looking over Ichigo’s shoulder. Yumichika looked over and raised an eyebrow. 

“My, my, Ichigo, what’s the occasion?” he asked. 

“Visited the house today; they forced me into this,” Ichigo said, brushing a loose strand of orange hair behind her ear. 

Ikkaku happened to glance over. He choked violently, faltering in his movements. Kenpachi sent him flying back. Ikkaku skidded to a stop and stared at Ichigo. 

“I-Ichigo?! What the hell are you wearing?!” he exclaimed. 

“I believe it’s called a kimono,” Ichigo said dryly. 

Ikkaku sputtered. Yachiru giggled. 

“I-I know that!” Ikkaku growled. 

Ichigo hid a snicker behind her hand. Kenpachi grunted, turning to look at her. 

“Hey Ichigo, how do you feel about challenging another seated officer?” Kenpachi asked. 

“Which one?” 

“Tenth seat,” Kenpachi said, resting his zanpakuto on his shoulder. 

“Are you sure I should be jumping that far up?” Ichigo asked. 

“You’re good enough to fight with these two,” Kenpachi said, gesturing to Ikkaku and Yumichika. “And everyone knows that; they won’t protest.” 

“That’s right! Kenny’s always right!” Yachiru said cheerfully. 

Ichigo sighed. 

“When?” she asked. 

“Anytime you want,” Kenpachi said. 

“How about sometime next week?” Yumichika suggested. 

Ichigo shrugged. 

“Sounds good to me,” she said. “I’m going to go change now.” 

With that, Ichigo went back inside. Yachiru rejoined Yumichika as Kenpachi and Ikkaku went back to their duel. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Where is he?!” Hiyori exclaimed. 

“In the office,” a random squad member answered. 

“Damn him! I swear I’m going to kick his ass!” Hiyori growled, stomping angrily towards the office. 

She banged on the door. 

“Oi! Dumbass! Get out here now! It’s been a week already!” she yelled. 

There was no answer. 

“Damn, what is he doing in there?” Hiyori groaned in frustration and kicked the door. 

“Mind being quiet, Lieutenant? You are being quite annoying right now and it is interfering with my research,” Kurotsuchi said. 

“You shut up!” Hiyori exclaimed. 

She kicked the door again. 

“Ugh! Stupid bastard!” she growled before stalking out of the laboratory. 

“Lieutenant Sarugaki, where are you going?” 

“I’ll be back soon,” Hiyori said instead. 

In the next second, she was gone, flash stepping out of the barracks. It only took her a few moments to reach her location. She banged on the doors. 

“Oi! Open up!” she yelled. 

The doors opened up, interrupting her from punching the doors down. 

“What is it?” the masked individual asked. 

“I’m Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki from squad 12. I need to see Captain Shihoin. Tell her it’s urgent,” Hiyori said, crossing her hands. 

She was let in and led through the barracks. Yoruichi was sipping tea, Sui-Feng at her side as always. Yoruichi looked up when Hiyori and her escort came in. 

“Lady Yoruichi, Lieutenant Sarugaki of squad 12 has asked to see you. She said it was an urgent matter,” her escort said. 

“All right, let’s hear it,” Yoruichi said. 

The escort left. 

“Since you’re here, I assume something happened to Kisuke?” Yoruichi asked. 

“Has he ever locked himself away for a week before?” Hiyori asked, crossing his arms. 

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. 

“Sometimes, but mostly because he’s too focused and forgets about everything else,” she said. 

“Well, he’s been in his office for a full week now, but none of us have sensed him working on anything,” Hiyori said. 

Yoruichi sat up straight and leaned forward, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Did anything happen a week ago to make him like this?” she asked. 

Hiyori frowned. 

“Like what exactly?” 

Yoruichi hummed. 

“Let’s see...did Ichigo catch him snooping near the squad 11 barracks?” she asked. 

“Not that I know of,” Hiyori said. “Although, last week, Ichigo and I visited the Shiba mansion. We came back dressed in kimonos for the festival in two weeks, nothing too fancy, thankfully. Maybe she caught him after I said goodbye to her.” 

“Well, seeing Ichigo in a pretty kimono would definitely make him so flustered that he would lock himself away to recover,” Yoruichi said, chuckling. 

Yoruichi stood up. 

“I’ll drag the answers out of Kisuke,” she said. “Sui-Feng, you’re in charge until I get back.” 

“Yes, Lady Yoruichi,” Sui-Feng said, bowing her head. 

Hiyori followed the purple haired captain to the doors of the squad 2 barracks. 

“So, you and Ichigo have kimonos for the festival?” Yoruichi asked, smirking at Hiyori. 

“Ichigo’s relatives forced me into one,” Hiyori grumbled. 

“Are you going to wear it to the festival?” 

Hiyori scowled and looked away, blushing slightly. 

“Yes,” she mumbled. 

“Aww, Ichigo made you promise, didn’t she?” Yoruichi teased. 

“Shut up, more like she blackmailed me,” Hiyori growled. “Let’s just get Urahara out of his office before he kills himself.” 

Yoruichi laughed but remained quiet as they walked to squad 12. They went inside. 

“Captain Shihoin!” a squad member exclaimed. 

Yoruichi looked around, her golden eyes locking onto the office. She walked over. 

“Kisuke? You alive in there?” she called. 

There was no answer. 

“I’m coming in!” Yoruichi called. 

Yoruichi then proceeded to smash the door down with a powerful kick. She walked in. Hiyori and the other squad members, and surprisingly Kurotsuchi, peeked in into the office. It was dark, only lit by computer screens. There was a yelp of surprise before Yoruichi came back into view, dragging Kisuke behind her. 

“You idiot! I knew you were sulking,” Yoruichi exclaimed. 

Yoruichi released Kisuke and faced him, crossing her arms. 

“You were sulking?” Hiyori asked. 

Kisuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. His hair was messy and his clothes were ruffled. There were dark circles under his eyes. 

“Sorry if I made you guys worry,” he said. 

“All this time, and you were just sulking?!” Hiyori yelled. 

Kisuke winced slightly. Yoruichi sighed. 

“Kisuke, you’re going to get nowhere just sitting in the darkness of your office. You need confront this head-on,” she said. 

“You wasted a week on sulking? About what?” Kurotsuchi spoke up. 

“That’s none of your business, Kurotsuchi!” Hiyori snapped. “Oi, you idiot! Fix whatever you have to fix and get back to your old self! I don’t want to have another replacement captain after three years!” 

“She’s right, Kisuke. You can’t continue like this forever,” Yoruichi said. “Do something about it soon or I’ll do it for you.” 

“Yoruichi!” Kisuke whined. 

“I’m not joking, Kisuke,” Yoruichi said, remaining firm. “You can do this; have faith in yourself.” 

Hiyori huffed in amusement. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Ichigo sighed. She rested her zanpakuto on her shoulder as she gazed down at the unconscious tenth seat. She hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

“You’d expect seated officers of squad 11 to be stronger,” she muttered. 

Ichigo turned away. Ikkaku and Yumichika were watching her as witnesses since Kenpachi and Yachiru were on another Hollow hunt. 

“Good job, Ichigo,” Ikkaku said, smirking. “Wanna have another duel soon?” 

“Sure, but not right now,” Ichigo said. 

“Well, you jumped six seats,” Yumichika said. “You’re climbing the ranks quickly. You’ll probably be captain soon.” 

Ichigo snorted. 

“There are no captain vacancies, Yumichika,” she said. “And besides, think about the paperwork you have to do as captain.” 

“She’s got a point there, Yumichika,” Ikkaku muttered. 

Ichigo flicked her sword and sheathed it. Zangetsu had been very quiet recently, probably satiated from all the duels and blood spill. 

“I’m going,” she said. 

“Going where?” Yumichika asked. 

“Squad 10,” Ichigo said. “I need to talk to the goat face about something. See you guys later.” 

Ichigo flash stepped out of the barracks and soon, she was in front of squad 10. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the doors opened. Ichigo mentally raised an eyebrow; that was faster than usual. 

“May I help you?” the soul reaper asked. 

“I am Ichigo Shiba of squad 11. I wish to speak to Captain Shiba,” Ichigo said. 

She was let in and guided to the captain’s office. There was yelling inside. Ichigo blinked before opening the door. Rangiku and a small white haired kid were yelling at each other. Isshin was face down at his desk, probably crying from the mountain of paperwork that covered the surface of his desk. Ichigo sweat dropped. 

“Um...I can come back another time,” she said. 

Isshin perked up at her voice. Rangiku and the white haired kid paused in their argument to look at her. Isshin leapt into the air, grinning goofily. 

“Ichigo! My precious daughter!” he exclaimed happily. 

Ichigo step sided Isshin and he crashed into the wall. 

“Ow...” Isshin groaned. 

Rangiku bounded over, smiling widely. 

“Ichigo! What brings you over here?” she exclaimed. “Oh! By the way, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, third seat of squad 10.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Toshiro said. 

“Likewise,” Ichigo said, nodding in acknowledgement. “I apologize for you having to deal with my father and Lieutenant Matsumoto.” 

“You are related to Captain Shiba?” Toshiro asked. 

“Yes, I’m his adopted daughter, Ichigo Shiba,” Ichigo replied. 

Isshin stood up, rubbing his sore nose. 

“So why are you here, Ichigo?” he asked. “Is it your squad? Are they mistreating you?!” 

“Nothing like that; you can cool the overprotectiveness,” Ichigo said. “In fact, I just got promoted.” 

“Nice,” Rangiku said. “You were sixteenth seat before. What are you now?” 

“Tenth seat,” Ichigo said. 

“You jumped six seats? Impressive,” Rangiku said. “Although squad 11 is known for having very skilled fighters, I’ve seen you fight, Ichigo. You should be in the single numbers by now.” 

“I’m making my way up slowly,” Ichigo said. 

Rangiku snorted. 

“Surely you didn’t come all the way to tell us that,” Isshin said. “I’ve known you since you were a child, Ichigo. I can tell something is on your mind.” 

Ichigo hesitated. Rangiku rested a hand on Toshiro’s shoulder, understanding the situation. 

“We’ll leave you two to talk in private,” Rangiku said. “Come on, Toshiro.” 

The two left. The door closed. Isshin led Ichigo to the couch. 

“All right, what’s going on?” he asked. 

“Isshin...how can you tell when you’re...in love?” 

Isshin blinked in surprise before laughing. Ichigo scowled and punched him in the head. Isshin winced and rubbed the bump growing on his head. 

“I’m being serious,” Ichigo said. 

Isshin sighed. 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked. 

Ichigo blushed slightly. 

“I-I think you should answer my question first,” she mumbled. 

Isshin smirked and poked her red cheek. 

“I’ve never seen you blush this much before, Ichigo,” he teased. “This lucky guy melted your ice cold heart, eh?” 

Ichigo glared at him and Isshin pulled back, hands up in surrender. 

“All right, all right,” he said, chuckling. “First of all, when you see this person, how do you feel around them? Does your heart start beating louder? Does it start racing? Does your face heat up? Can you feel a flutter in your stomach?” 

“Maybe a little,” Ichigo said. “I mean, I didn’t realize it until Hiyori pointed it out.” 

“Ichigo, this person, do you believe they are a good person? That they would treat you the way you deserve?” Isshin asked. 

Ichigo bit her lip thoughtfully before nodding. 

“Yes, I believe he is a good man,” she said. “Although, when I confronted him once, he got too flustered and flash stepped away.” 

Isshin chuckled. 

“You can be pretty intimidating sometimes, Ichigo. Was it that one time you came back with the new kimono?” he asked. 

“How do you know about that?” Ichigo narrowed her eyes at her father. 

“Please; I’m the head of the Shiba clan. I get told everything that happens in the clan,” Isshin said. 

Ichigo sighed. 

“Yeah, I was wearing the new kimono.” she said. “It made him blush. He could barely speak too.” 

Ichigo smiling fondly as she remembered that day. 

“You’re thinking about him; I can tell. That’s the first genuine smile I’ve seen from you in a long time,” Isshin said, smiling as well. “If you love him, and he loves you back just as much, all you need to do is confess.” 

“Easier said than done,” Ichigo said. 

“Come on then, tell me who the lucky guy is,” Isshin pressed. “I need to know who to threaten.” 

Ichigo rolled her eyes. 

“It’s Captain Urahara,” she said. 

Isshin blinked. 

“Kisuke?” he clarified. 

Ichigo nodded. Isshin hummed thoughtfully. 

“That makes sense. We sometimes meet up on our way to captain meetings. He always takes the way past the squad 11 barracks,” Isshin said. 

He smirked. 

“And now I know why,” he said. “He is a good man, Ichigo. He’s a little manipulative and cunning, but overall, he’s a good man. And the rumors I’ve been hearing about him locking himself in his office because he was too flustered for an entire week is probably due to seeing you in your new kimono.” 

“He locked himself in his office for a week because he was so flustered?” Ichigo deadpanned. 

Ichigo snorted and shook her head fondly. 

“That man...he can be so dumb sometimes,” she muttered. 

Isshin rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“Whatever you decide, Ichigo, I will support you,” he said. 

Ichigo smiled at him gratefully. 

“Thanks...goat face.” 

Isshin pouted. 

“Would it kill you to call me ‘dad’ every once in a while?” he grumbled. 

Ichigo chuckled as she stood up. 

“See you later,” she said over her shoulder. 

She opened the door and Rangiku and Toshiro came tumbling in. Rangiku got to her feet, trying to look innocent. Toshiro growled from where he was on the floor, looking very disgruntled. 

“Were you listening the entire time?!” Ichigo exclaimed. 

“It was a very juicy conversation,” Rangiku said. 

Toshiro stood up and dusted his shikakusho off. 

“I tried to get her to stop, but she crushed me against the door,” he grumbled. 

Rangiku leapt at Ichigo, who dodged her hug of death. Rangiku pouted before grinning. 

“Ichigo’s growing up! She has a crush and everything!” she exclaimed. 

Rangiku suddenly lit up in excitement. 

“You two should go to the festival together!” she exclaimed. 

Ichigo looked thoughtful. 

“That’s actually not that bad of an idea,” she said. “Thanks; I’ll think about it, Lieutenant.” 

Rangiku waved her hand dismissively. 

“Call me Rangiku, Ichigo. We’re friends,” she said. 

Ichigo nodded. 

“Rangiku then,” she said. 

Rangiku smiled and gave her a thumbs up. 

“Go get your man,” she said. 

Ichigo rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye and then left the squad 10 barracks.


End file.
